


Kisah

by sabakunoghee



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabakunoghee/pseuds/sabakunoghee
Summary: Satu cerita setiap satu bab;karena ada kisah di balik kisah yang menanti diutarakan.





	1. Sarapan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Naruto, Boruto, (c) Masashi Kishimoto. Tidak ada keuntungan apapun selain kebahagiaan pribadi penulis.  
> Warning : Satu headcanon untuk setiap satu chapter Naruto. /KURANGKERJAAN
> 
> Akhir kata, semoga bisa menghibur dan menghangatkan hati yang dingin.

Dahulu, ia dibangunkan oleh cericip burung dan sinar matahari dari kisi-kisi jendela.

 

Hari ini, ia terjaga karena suara pisau mengetuk talenan yang berlomba-lomba dengan aroma seduhan teh.

 

Sang Hokage Ketujuh tersenyum; menemukan punggung sosok yang dahulu terkenal dengan titelnya sebagai gadis Hyuuga. Telah ia geser ‘gadis’ menjadi ‘nyonya’ dan ‘Hyuuga’ menjadi ‘Uzumaki’ bertahun-tahun lalu. Namun tidak setitik pun rasa sayang dan hormatnya kepada pemilik netra kecubung luntur. Masih dalam balutan piyamanya, Uzumaki Naruto menapaki lantai kayu, merengkuh pinggang istrinya dari belakang dan mengecup sisi wajahnya.

 

“Ah, Naruto- _kun_ ,” betul, mereka telah dikaruniai dua orang penerus, tetapi pipinya tetap merona setiap kali sang kepala keluarga memperlakukannya dengan demikian manis, “—selamat pagi, tidak biasanya kamu bangun secepat ini.”

 

“Tidak sabar menyantap masakanmu,” Naruto menyahut ringan. Kepalanya melongok di celah leher Hinata, “Apa menu pagi ini, Hinata- _chan_?”

 

Perempuan _nya_ terkikih lembut, “Seperti biasa, tidak spesial, kok.”

 

Naruto menjawabnya dengan kekeh kecil,

 

—karena, untuknya yang menghabiskan masa kecil dengan susu basi sebagai sarapan, _hasil karya tangan istrinya tidak pernah tidak istimewa_.

 

* * *

 Dari Chapter 1 : _Uzumaki Naruto_


	2. Balas Dendam

“—kamu, mungkin orang paling lapang dada yang pernah aku kenal, Iruka-sensei.”

 

Ketika pemuda Umino mendongak, yang ia temukan adalah Hatake Kakashi yang menjejalkan buku bersampul oranye kesayangannya ke dalam saku. Sebelah matanya yang tampak menyipit; senyuman tersembunyi di balik maskernya, membuat sang _chuunin_ menelengkan kepala— _heran_.

 

“Bagaimana, Kakashi-sensei?” Ia tidak mengerti. Sampai ia hentikan kegiatannya yang melibatkan lembar-lembar dokumen.

 

“Aku tahu kamu sangat dekat dengan bocah berisik itu,” bahu laki-laki berjurai keperakan itu menggedik, “—dan, orang tuamu.” Kata-katanya tidak dilanjutkan.

 

Tidak perlu, karena Umino Iruka _mengerti_.

 

“Kakashi-sensei, kamu bukan orang pertama yang mengungkit hal tersebut,” pria berbekas luka melintang tersebut mengulum senyum maklumnya, “Jika aku ingin membencinya sebagaimana orang-orang di desa ini, percayalah, aku _pernah_. Namun—apa hal tersebut akan mengubah nasib kedua orang tuaku?” Kuncirnya bergerak seiringan gelengan kepalanya, “Katakanlah, karena dirinya, ayah dan ibuku tiada, tetapi, begitu pula ayah dan ibunya. Itulah kenapa, aku ingin menjadi sosok orang tua baginya. Seperti itulah caraku ‘membenci’ Naruto.”

 

“—seperti itulah caraku ‘membalas dendam’ padanya.”

 

* * *

Dari Chapter 1 :  _Uzumaki Naruto_


	3. Karma

Ia _pernah_ membenci kakeknya, Sarutobi Hiruzen, mendiang Hokage Ketiga, karena ia terlahir sebagai cucu beliau. Karena seluruh penduduk desa menatapnya dengan kehormatan yang bukan tertuju untuk _nya_ . Karena tak ada seorangpun yang melihat ia sebagai _dirinya sendiri_. Dalam rasa amarah dan penuh kebencian, ia bersumpah untuk menggantikan sang sesepuh.

 

Kemudian, takdir mempertemukannya dengan Uzumaki Naruto.

 

Tahun demi tahun memupuk sosok sang ‘rival’ menjadi pribadi yang mandiri, tegar, kuat, _sangat_ kuat. Ikrarnya hari itu masih terngiang di benak si Sarutobi muda; bahwa ia, Uzumaki Naruto, akan selalu berada selangkah di depan dirinya. Bahwa makna Hokage jauh lebih agung daripada titel belaka. Bahwa komitmen adalah harga mati dan tidak ada jalan pintas untuk menggapai impian. Seutas senyum terbentuk di bibirnya tatkala ia melihat siluet wajah sosok yang (diam-diam, tentu saja) dikaguminya terpatri sejajar dengan _shinobi-shinobi_ legendaris Konoha. Pun, tak ia tampik, secuil iri di dalam benak karena seniornya itu terlebih dahulu menggapai mimpi _mereka_.

 

“BORUTO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! LEKAS TURUN DARI SANA- tidak, BERSIHKAN CAT MERAH ITU DARI WAJAH HOKAGE-SAMA DAN-”

 

…

 

Namun, rasa iri itu digantikan kepuasan kecil karena putra sulung sang Kage, Uzumaki Boruto, mewarisi sifat pemberontak ayahnya semasa muda dulu. _Rasakan bagaimana sulitnya mengatur dirimu versi_ genin, _Naruto-niichan. Karma bukanlah isapan jempol belaka._

 

“Huh! Hokage! Apa sih, bagusnya? Seharian hanya duduk dan bertingkah sok penting! Siapapun bisa melakukan itu!”

 

(-Sarutobi Konohamaru seperti sedang dihadapkan dengan cermin.)

 

* * *

 Dari Chapter 2 : _Konohamaru_


End file.
